


Together

by citrussunscreen



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Together

**Title:** Together  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Characters:** Kikwang, Yoseob  
**Pairing:** Kikwang/Yoseob  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** none  
**Length:** ~250 **  
A/N:** Happy New Year~

Even though the night was clear, like most other New Years Eve night in South Korea, it was cold, it was really cold.

“This year has been so busy”, Yoseob muttered, looking brightly out of the window and into the night sky.

“It has”, Kikwang agreed, nodding, “we even missed the fireworks.”

Smiling a little sadly, Yoseob wrapped his arms around Kikwang, “at least we’re spending it together, New Years Eve.”

“True”, Kikwang wrapped his arms around BEAST’s lead singer, “there are so many people out there who can’t spend New Years Eve together but really want to, we should be happy that we can greet the New Year together.”

A brighter smiled found its way on Yoseob’s face, matching the wide smile Kikwang was giving the slightly older man. Kikwang casually moved one of his hands to caress Yoseob’s cheeks, “there won’t be any fireworks for the New Year anymore this year, no matter how much we wait, after all, we were late by more than a couple of hours you know?”

“I know”, Yoseob places a hand over the hand that was caressing his cheek, “you’re so warm.”

Chuckling, Kikwang leans in to place a sweet kiss on Yoseob’s waiting lips, he didn’t need to watch the fireworks, it wasn’t a necessity. He didn’t need a shooting star to make a wish. It was his New Years resolution, to be able to continue holding Yoseob in his arms, to once more spend the year together.


End file.
